


Primrose

by localsportsteam



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types, poldark
Genre: AU, F/M, Poor Girl, Puppy Love, and her love makes her STRONG, but alas we cannot coMPLETELY ignore canon, but she has not been ABUSED, i just...want morwenna to suffer less, we want a morwenna who does NOT fear intimacy, well kind of because she's still a shy girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localsportsteam/pseuds/localsportsteam
Summary: AU. Morwenna gave a different answer that day on the beach, when Drake asked her to wait for him, to choose him completely. George would do anything for his advancement, Osborne has too much pride to let his rumored bride run off with a blacksmith. Can these star-crossed lovers find a way to be together still?





	1. Chapter 1

“Suppose I did ask ye to wait. Till I’ve made a goodly living, till I can provide for ye proper? Say nothing now. Go home. Consider all I’ve said. Give me your answer when you’re ready.” Drake said, pressing his forehead up against hers. 

Morwenna drew away, bouncing a little on her toes. “I don’t need to think.” she said, summoning all the courage she had. “You must know I love no man but you, Drake.” 

Drake heart beat so strongly, he swore she must’ve been able to see the outline of it on his chest. Her took her hands. “Ye mean it? Do you really?”

Morwenna nodded, anxiety already seizing her. But she couldn’t give Drake up, not like this. She feared that George would retaliate in some way. But what else was she to do? Marry Osborne, just like that? He had only touched her a few times, kissing her hand and the like, but whatever touch he laid upon her felt slimy; it felt wrong. 

“Yes.” she nodded, looking up at him again. 

Elated, Drake wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head for only a second before capturing her in a kiss. 

Morwenna broke the kiss, placing her hands on his chest. “What do we do now?”

“I’ll find work.” Drake thought quickly, furrowing his brow. “Perhaps Ross’ll have a place for me in the mines, or a lead on where there’s profitable business to be had. I don’t care much what it is, as long as it’s enough to keep you happy.” he cupped her face.

“I don’t need much, honest.” Morwenna swore. 

Drake felt a tug of nervousness in his belly. Morwenna came from greater stock than he, she was used to having servants and rich meals and nice clothing. He would not be able to provide her these things, not for quite some time anyway. But he would love her, love her always, he could promise her that. Hopefully that would be enough. 

“I’ll find work, we can find a place to live.” Drake smiled as he said. “We can get married, soon as possible.”

Morwenna stretched up to kiss him again. “Is that your proposal?” she teased.

Drake flushed a little pink. “Nay, I can do it better than that. You’ll see.” 

Morwenna stepped back from him. “I should get back. They’ll notice I’m gone soon, and the last thing I want in George inquiring after me. The man questions like a military commander!” 

“Are you sure you want to go back there?” Drake asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden. 

“Drake I have to.” Morwenna said, not understanding his anxiety. “I can’t just up and leave.” 

“Why not? They engaged you off to someone you didn’t even like, why should you pay any heed to them?” 

Morwenna didn’t have an answer to this, so she changed the topic. “I should pack up my things, say my goodbyes. Besides, we aren’t married quite yet. It would be improper for me to just come stay with you.”

_ You could stay with my sister, we could have someone else move in with us, damn all what they think- _ Drake thought of a dozen retorts, but he didn’t want to push it too hard. It was just being ridiculous, right? Nothing was going to happen to her, to them, if they spent a couple more weeks apart. She had agreed to marry him, preliminarily, and that was what mattered most. 

The rising nerves  Drake felt would’ve been easily validated if only he had turned around to see the splitting, nasty grin of Tom Harry, who had overseen all that happened.

…

“You’re telling me you found them, alone, on the beach? And his shirt was off? And they were-” Elizabeth took a sip of her drink, feeling as though she was approaching vulgarity. She pursed her lips angrily. “I thought Morwenna was more respectable than that. I suppose not.”

“Thank you Tom Harry. You may go.” George said, gripping his quill with such force it snapped. He threw the useless thing to the side and turned to face his wife. “How could she have ruined this for us? After everything we have done for her?”

“I don’t know.” Elizabeth said. She was being honest, but there was a part of her, deep down, where it would seldom be recognized, that understood why Morwenna would do this sort of thing. How love could be enough to motivate a body to do anything, if it was the right kind of love. But Elizabeth was not about acknowledging that anymore. There were far less frivolous things to concern herself with.

“Well she’ll have to be punished for this.” 

“Osborne will have to be released from his promise.”

George clenched again. “We will have to offer to release him, yes. I can only pray he won’t take it.”

“Is it really worth it? It seems like she’ll just cause more trouble-”

“My dear, do you forget why we did this in the first place? The advantages?” George steeled himself. “When she comes back I’ll have her sent in here. She’s been gone for over an hour now, I’m sure it’ll be soon. We’ll talk some sense into her.”

“And if she doesn’t listen to sense?”

“Then we’ll knock it into her.”

…

Drake had never felt so light in his life. He all but skipped home. Well, he did skip a little bit, actually.  _ Marry _ him. She was was going to marry  _ him _ ! 

He had prayed for this to happen, wished for it to happen at the Holy Well, whispered it as he lay in bed, like a sort of prayer. He had always had hope that it could happen - he just wasn’t always sure that it  _ would _ . 

“Sister, wonderful news!” he ran to Demelza, picking her up and swinging her around.

“Drake, what’s happened?” Demelza asked. 

“Morwenna has agreed to marry me!” he beamed, putting her down. 

Demelza furrowed her brow. “Drake t-that’s wonderful! But isn’t she...engaged?” 

“She’s to refuse Mr. Whitworth, and she said she loves me, and we’ll be married. I’ll propose to her proper, find a sort of ring, and I’ll get a job and a house and-”

Ross laughed. “Slow down boy, you’re trying to build a whole life in a few hours!”

“Aye,” Drake laughed, looking down. “It’s just-”

“You’re excited. As you should be!” Ross rose, clapping him on the back. “‘Tis a momentous thing. First, we must find you a share in a profitable business.”

“Smity, perhaps?” Demelza offered. “We’ve been needin one of those.” 

Drake looked over, nodding. “Happily!”

“And where shall ye be livin’”

“Well I’ll have to start makin a house, the weather is good, we can get the bones of her up before the weather turns-”

“I know many good men who’d be happy to help you, brother.” Sam said.

Drake beamed at this - not only the offer, but the approval. Sam had always been a bit hesitant towards Morwenna - or towards her consumption of him, Drake was never sure which. He remembered asking Sam  _ “Don’t you think Morwenna is such a lovely name?” _ to which Sam had replied  _ “Not when you’ve heard it one-hundred times today”. _ Drake disagreed with the conclusion entirely, but, then again, he was the one in love. 

“Can we start today?” Drake asked excitedly, looking around. 

They laughed, but they understood, so Ross beckoned him to sit. “Here, I can parcel off a bit of land for you. Let me get my maps and we can find a good bit. We’ll start there.”

…

Morwenna felt her knees weaken and her heart hammer as she was led to George’s study. Good things never happened in there, not for people like her. When she opened the door she saw Elizabeth was there as well. She wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse. 

“You - you wanted to see me?” she asked meekly. 

They did not offer her a chair to sit or something to drink. There were no comforts for her. She felt her throat go dry. 

“You’ve become quite a piece of gossip around town.” Elizabeth said. 

“You’ve been seen cavorting with a man who is not your intended - someone who should be nothing to you, really.” 

Morwenna started to burn. How could they bring her in here like this, talk about Drake in that way? But she could say nothing, she didn’t have the ability to turn anger into words.

“You’ve given yourself to an illiterate miner!” Elizabeth snapped.

“I have not  _ given myself! _ ” Morwenna protested. 

“What is Mr. Whitworth to think when he hears of this?” George said.

_ Let him think as he pleases! _ Morwenna thought, but she merely looked away. 

“Of course we must offer Mr. Whitworth release from his obligation. Now, we’re doing what we can to repair this, but you are to go to your room, and remain there until this is sorted!” 

How demeaning! She was nearly a woman, old enough to be married, and thus far too old to be sent to her room! How awful that they should speak to her like this! But Morwenna could not focus on that. Of course we must release him, of course we must release him, of course we must release him…

She was free. 

She curtsied. “Of course.” she said, trying her best to look sad, but the joy just shone through. She was a single woman, by everyone’s standards, and now she was truly free to marry Drake Carne. 

Closing the door behind her, she ran up to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. A pitcher of water had been placed on her bedside table and she drank heavily, sitting down with a headrush. 

She felt...off. The world began to turn around her, her thoughts began to blur. What was happening? With a pitiful gasp, she fell back and landed on her pillow, losing consciousness completely. 

…

Geoffrey Charles had pushed away from the door seconds before it opened, ducking into the nearest room as Morwenna ran upstairs. Pressing himself against the wall, he reflected on all he heard. Finally, Drake and Morwenna had admitted their feelings for each other - just as he had hoped!

But now George, terrible George, was going to ruin it all. Why wasn’t Mama stopping him? 

Geoffrey Charles pressed his ear against the door again.

_ “-worry not, we will find a way to get her married to Mr. Whitworth. I’ve put a tonic upstairs for her, hopefully the nervous little minx drinks it. It will knock her out for an hour or two, and that will get us time we need.” _

Geoffrey Charles stepped back from the door and crept down the hallway and out the door. This was bad, this was wrong, and he didn’t quite know how to stop it.

But he knew how to find Drake.

…

Drake stepped outside and looked out. His parcel - their parcel - of land was too far off to be seen, but he knew it was there. It had been marked on the map and he knew it was there. They’d construct a home, a small one, but a lovely one. He’d have lots of windows put in. He was sure Morwenna would want the light. 

He stepped out of the house, hands on hips, and surveyed the lot. What more could a man possibly ask for in life? Tomorrow he’d see Morwenna, he’d wait for her to come out on her walk with Geoffrey Charles. He should bring her flowers - winter primroses. 

“Drake! Draaaake!”

Drake turned to see Geoffrey Charles running towards him. 

He laughed a little. “What is it, my friend?”

“There’s trouble, Drake.” Geoffrey Charles said, panting. 

Drake grew nervous again. “What is it?”

“They-they-George. He’s done something to Morwenna. They’re going to marry her off. Please, you’ve got to come.” 

Drake needed to hear no more. He turned on his heel and ran to the stables, grabbing a horse, pulling Geoffrey Charles up, and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake pounded on the door, heart hammering not only from the physical exertion but from his anxiety. He was tepid about Morwenna returning here at all, but if it was bad enough to Make Geoffrey Charles fetch him, it had to be bad. 

There was no answer on the door. Drake wheeled around. “What is it ye said happened?” he panted. 

“They’re going to marry her off to this man, Osbourne, and George gave her some sort of potion, I’m not really sure all what they’re doing, or why-”

The door opened then. “Hello?” A maid answered. 

“I’m sorry, I’m expected.” Drake said, apologizing for his rudeness and slipping past her. He knew all the bedrooms were upstairs, but he wasn’t sure which was hers. He did not get more than two steps into the house before he was yelled at.

“Boy!” 

Drake turned at the voice, seeing the worst possible person - George. 

“You are trespassing,” George said, summoning all authority and turning up his chin, walking in from the other room. 

_ So what? You’re doing something to the girl I love!  _ “Morwenna invited me.” Drake lied. 

“She doesn’t have authority here!”

“Or in anything! What’s this about you marrying her off?” Drake fumed. 

George paused for a second, then smiled sickly, almost laughing. But George was not a man who simply laughed. “Oh, you didn’t - you didn’t seriously think  _ you _ were a contender, did you?” he laughed again. 

Drake knew George was just trying to get under his skin. “She loves me.”

“She tolerates you, boy. You are nowhere near her station. You never could be. No matter what she said or what she did, you could never be more than a summer day’s entertainment.”

“I don’t know,” Drake said bitterly, recalling a conversation with his sister. “Aren’t ye just the son of a blacksmith?” 

“ _ Grandson- _ !” George cut himself off. It didn’t matter. The boy didn’t matter. “Tom Harry!” he called out, knowing the man was only a few rooms over. George surveyed Drake once more. “You have no place here, in my life or in my house. Get out!” 

Tom Harry entered. “Ye bade me?”

“The dogs. See our intruder out.”

Drake ran at this, knowing that Tom Harry and his dogs could not be sparred with, only outrun. He ran out the door and Geoffrey Charles, who had been listening to this conversation as well, said “there’s a shed near forty feet east! You can make it!”

Drake prayed he was right. 

...

Geoffrey Charles slipped indoors only five minutes later, figuring he could be of use yet. He had noticed Drake and Morwenna’s love for each other even in the early days of summer. And Wenna spoke of him so much, of his kindness and spirit and warmth, that there was no way it could truly be a passing fancy. Drake wore his love on his face, and Morwenna kept hers deep in her heart, but they felt the same. 

The shed was near Morwenna’s window, and Geoffrey Charles knew where she slept. She was up on the second floor, but the house really wasn’t that tall. Drake could get up there. Drake could do anything, really. He snuck upstairs, his Uncle George off somewhere. 

He knocked quietly on Morwenna’s door, hoping to hear her call back. There was no noise. He opened the door, giving her a chance to call out. 

“Wenna?”

No response. 

Geoffrey Charles opened the door. Morwenna was slumped, mostly onto the bed, her feet slightly off the ground. The tonic must’ve knocked her out. Geoffrey Charles felt very nervous, almost as if people would burst in the door at any moment. The dogs were barking outside. 

But, oh, poor Morwenna. He picked up her ankles and put her up properly on the bed. He checked her pulse as the doctor had done to him one time. She was alive, at least. What was in that drink, anyway? She had dropped the glass and spilled it, and he figured to just leave it there. Let George worry about his floors! The sounds of the dogs had faded and disappeared, and Geoffrey Charles ran to the window, as Drake cracked the shed door open. He waved his arms and Drake waved back. 

“No, come!” Geoffrey Charles said, as loud as he thought was safe. 

“What be it?” 

“This is Morwenna’s room! Top floor, second door on your left. I will distract my uncle. Tom Harry is in the woods. You have minutes, go!” 

Drake smiled at the boy’s cleverness, but ran for the door as Geoffrey Charles ran downstairs into his uncle’s office, where he launched into a tirade that overwhelmed anything else George could possibly think about.

A tirade that was especially annoying to George’s guest, who had stepped in only a second ago. 

…

Morwenna lay still on the bed, and Drake remembered a rush of visuals from fairy stories Demelza used to tell him. He looked sadly over her. What were they doing to her? Why couldn’t he seem to protect her, no matter how much he loved her? 

He reached out so gently and touched her face. She loved him, and that’s all that mattered. He’d figure the rest out, it didn’t matter. But he had no time for dawdling, Geoffrey Charles had promised to distract, but with George’s quick temper that could be for minutes only. He slid his arms around Morwenna, picking her up and cradling her to his chest. 

But then he heard footsteps approaching. His heart dropped - he knew he’d never make it out of the house. And he certainly couldn’t run through the woods while carrying her - they’d be caught for sure, and only terrible things would come of that. He placed her back down on the bed and ducked into a wardrobe. 

Voices outside were muffled, but he made out words - engagement, I promise you, urchin. It didn’t take a well-educated man to know who they were talking about. 

“You’ll have to forgive her state - I gave her a tonic to calm her down.”

“Nonsense, I like my women best in such a position.”

Drake recognized George’s voice as the first, but was unsure as to who responded. Both men laughed at the joke and Drake steeled himself against them. The wardrobe had little cutouts in the shape of stars and drake peered through a hole. Yes, one man was George. The other he had not seen - he was quite fat, with blonde hair smoothed off to the side. He was wearing a velvet jacket and carrying a cane.

“It is terribly troublesome, of course, to deal with a free-willed wife.” the stranger said.

“I assure you, she shall be no trouble. Morwenna is a good girl, her only fault being that she can be too accommodating. The urchin had feelings for her, as I’m sure you’d understand, and she didn’t have the heart to send him away. Nothing transpired between them, I have ensured it.”

“And the boy?” 

“Had him chased off the land, he understands the stakes we’re working with.” George cleared his throat.

_ I sure do. _ Drake thought. 

“Well, long as she can keep quiet and know her place, I can still accept her.” The stranger walked up to the sleeping Morwenna and ran his hand up her body, starting with her ankle and resting on her breast. 

Drake wanted to leap out of the closet.

“An unfortunate face.” the stranger bemoaned. “But a beautiful body.”  

Even George looked uncomfortable at the molestation, but despite his ability to stop it, he did not. 

“The tonic she took was not strong.” George said, interrupting. “She will likely wake up soon.” 

“Well, our arrangement is still on.” the stranger nodded, turning away. “Let us see to it, then?”

George nodded, and the two left the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Drake slipped out of the wardrobe silently and crept over to Morwenna. “I’m so sorry, my love. But I will get you out of here.” 

He stooped to chastely kiss her forehead. As he bent to pick her up, the door opened again. 

“Oh, Drake. You’re going to make me do something I really don’t care to do.” George lied, hand still on doorknob. 


	3. Chapter 3

Drake didn’t much care for threats, but he knew George could threaten all he liked - he still wouldn’t get what he really wanted. 

“Why are you  _ here _ , boy? How is all of this possibly worth it to you?”

“If you ever really loved someone, you’d understand.” Drake said.

George clenched his jaw at the impudence of this boy, the  _ insinuation- _ “You know nothing of love, only infatuation. It makes you weaker.”

Drake disagreed. “Suppose we’ll have to part on that one.” He shifted his weight, waiting for George to  _ do _ something. He knew he couldn't just attack the man - he’d be thrown in prison is a second.

Sadly, Drake did not quite realize that George wasn’t intending to do anything, not himself anyway. He was just stalling, waiting for people to return. There was the barking of dogs, and George settled. 

“Take your minute, say your goodbyes.” George said calmly. “And meet me outside. You will not see that girl again.” 

“What if I don’t?”

“Don’t come outside?” George laughed. “I suppose I can’t force you. But what else will you do? Live out the whole of your life in this tiny room? Jump from the window? Break your neck and hers? Follow me.”

And just like that – George left. Walked out of the room and left them behind. Drake paused and teetered for a second, wondering exactly what his goal was here, his game. There had to be something, but maybe that’s just what George wanted him to think.

Drake walked back over to Morwenna, who was drawing shallow breaths, her mouth parted open. He stooped to kiss her forehead and murmured ‘I love you’. He didn’t know if she could hear, but that wasn’t why he said it. He told Morwenna he loved her because he felt it more clearly than any other sensation.

Taking a deep breath, Drake followed George out into the dying light of the day. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Best as he could figure, George was right. He’d never get them both out, but if he could best whatever trap or trick George surely had in mind, that could end it. They could maybe then finally be together.

“Alright, George.” Drake said. “Let’s talk.”

There would be no time for that, as Tom Harry’s fist collided with the back of his head.

…

Morwenna awoke groggily. Like a boat that worked its way to shore while being pushed back by waves, she felt herself becoming more awake and then sleepier in ebbs, even before she could find the will to open her eyes. She was laying, she was disoriented, her clothes were disheveled, she became conscious of other noises and sights and smells in bursts – the crickets outside, the dying light through the pitcher of tonic, the draping of the bedcurtains.

Then, like a vessel flipped over, everything rushed back. Being called into George’s office. His scorn. Elizabeth’s disgust. She shot up in bed, resting a hand on her fluttering heart. She was degraded and disliked, but she was released from her bond with Mr. Whitworth. But why had that made her pass out? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Morwenna would wish she had stayed asleep once she had received the news the knocker had come to bear.

“Come in!” she called out, standing up. 

“Oh, good, you’re-” George cut himself off mid-sentence and folded his hands in front of him. “Have you had some time to think about our talk?”

It wasn’t much of a  _ talk _ , more of a lecture, but Morwenna just nodded, not ready or willing to provoke a fight.

“Mr. Whitworth, generously, is willing to maintain your engagement. We will go full speed ahead with the wedding.”

Morwenna’s heart dropped. “Oh, no, that’s not-”

“No?” George said, with a gentleness that was almost mocking of his clear lack of care for her. “Perhaps my phrasing was unclear. You will go full speed ahead with this engagement, understanding that this is an unparalleled match, one you shan’t have an opportunity to replicate-”

Morwenna’s throat went dry and tear sprung up, but she shook her head vigorously. I _ don’t want to marry him. I love Drake Carne!  _ “Well I know you mean well, I”

“Morwenna, this is not an option we are offering you. It would bring great embarrassment to your family and to mine for you to refuse him after leading him on-”

_ Leading him on?!?  _ “I didn’t-”

“We have welcomed you to our home, arranged a fine match, secured the future of you and your family, and you would scorn us like this? Show us such ingratitude? Are you so spoiled?”

Morwenna balked. “No, I don’t mean any insult, I just-”

“Don’t think you’d the only party involved in this, either.” George said darkly.

“Huh?”

“If you won’t stay away from that miner, then we will send him away. Forever, in one way or another.”

Morwenna sat down on the bed, her knees too weak to stand. She didn’t want to know what he specifically meant by this. She couldn’t bear to have details. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. 

“It’s just not worth it, Morwenna. He’s not.” George said. “Whatever this idle fancy is will fade. In days, you’ll see, it’ll be gone. Osborne will make you a good husband, with a good position. It will be best for us all.”

Morwenna knew none of this was true. But she especially resented the last sentence.

…

Night fell before Drake could limp his way back home. He remembered a hard collision with the back of his head and he awoke off the Warleggan property in a dip of mud, his body aching from head to foot. He worked his way to his sister’s, all but falling through their door.

“Judas!” Demelza yelled, shooting up. “What happened to you?” 

“I think I’ll be fine-” Drake groaned, collapsing on the bench. 

“What hurts?”

“Everything.” Drake laughed without humor. 

Demelza stoked up the fire in order to see better and examined her brother. There was bruising - a lot of bruising - and it would surely get worse. But she gingerly checked his arms and ribs and legs, and no bones seemed to be broken. 

“You’re going to hurt like the devil for several days, at least. Can you walk?”

“Yes, though it hurts a might.”

Demelza pursed her lips. “Who did this, Drake?”

“Who else - George. One of his men, rather!”

Demelza balled up her fists. “I’ll kill ‘im!” 

“We can’t go after him like that - he has more money, more power, who knows what he’ll do to ye, or Ross, or Sam, or -”

Demelza waved her hands. “He can’t get away with things like this!”

“He can!”

“Why you, Drake? Why?”

Drake shrugged a little. “‘E hates Ross. And he has other plans for Wenna.” he said bitterly. 

“What?”

“He wants her married off to someone else. I know she didn’t pick him, she’s said she loves me. I don’t quite know what he gains from that, but you know George. Any opportunity for profit…”

“Yes, that seems about right.” Demelza said quietly. “Drake...I know you don’t want to - um, I-. You don’t have to do this. Is she really worth all this trouble?”

Drake didn’t miss a beat. “And more. George needs someone to be cruel to, and I’d rather me than her. I want to get her out of that house, quick as can be. I’ll get us a goodly living, and we can be wed. I love her, Demelza. More than anyone. More than anything. Far more than myself.” 

Demelza nodded. She understood, and would not dream of trying to stop him.

…

The impudence, the cheek, the  _ nerve _ of that urchin, trying to steal his bride - as if such a thing was possible? Pride came into many of Osborne’s decisions, and he felt it flaring up now. Morwenna had many alluring aspects to her already, but now that someone else was trying to take her…

Ossie paced back and forth, trying to calm himself. It was handled. He knew of the situation, had contained it, and it was over with. No one would know of his fiance’s error, and they would be married promptly. 

This lapse of time between the confirmation of their engagement and their marriage could be filled with another activity, Osborne realized, taking his hat and headed towards the seedier part of town, something within him already stirring.

…

There was a knock at the door and Drake stood to answer it, but Demelza put a hand on his shoulder and answered it. 

Standing in the night, wrapped in a cloak, was Morwenna. 

“Wenna!” Drake said excitedly, standing up and wincing. 

“Oh no, what did they do to you?” she moaned, rushing over. 

“I’m going to put the children to bed.” Demelza said, taking their small hands and tugging them away so that Drake and Morwenna could have a moment together. 

Morwenna took his hand and gingerly laid a finger on a forearm bruise. “Why do they keep doing this to you?” she sniffled.

“Reckon they should just buy Tom Harry a punching bag, eh?” Drake joked, but Morwenna didn’t laugh. She stretched finger to bruise, finger to bruise.

“I’m so sorry.” she said softly. 

Drake reached out, cupping her jaw and kissing her softly. Morwenna took her hand from the bruises and twined her arms around his neck. The spots were still tender, but Drake almost felt their hurt in a good way. 

Morwenna broke away suddenly. “I’ll fix this.” she said softly. “I have to - they won’t stop otherwise.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’ll marry Whitworth, and they’ll stop coming after you.” 

“Wenna, you don’t - !”

“It’s the only way, Drake.” Morwenna said softly.

“Do ye not love me the same?” 

She grabbed his hands. “Of course I love you Drake, I always will. You’re the only person who can ever have my heart. Which is why I - I have to do this. It’s the only way to stop them from coming after you. The only way to keep you safe.”

“No, it’s not!” 

“What else could there possibly be? They’ll hunt you down, they’ll kill you Drake!” her voice broke on the last sentence, and she clamped her hand over her mouth. 

“If you love me like ye say you do, just know that nothing would hurt me more than having you’d be married to someone else, if you did not love him.” Drake said, releasing her hands to cradle her face. “You’re the most important part of my life.” 

Morwenna bit her lip. Of course she didn’t want to marry Osborne! Perhaps things would be different if she had never met Drake, if there was still room in her heart for a new love to grow, maybe she would’ve gotten past the sickly feeling he gave her. But that was not the situation. She loved Drake, and while she knew George would not give up on the match, Drake’s true belief in their ability to succeed drove her away from her sacrificial engagement.  

“We could go away.” Drake suggested, running his hands down her side and pulling her closer to him, so their legs touched. “To London, maybe. I can find work. George won’t look for ye there.”

“He seems very invested in this engagment, I don’t know why…” Morwenna mumbled. 

“He has something to gain from it, I don’t know what.”

“I never did anything wrong, why can’t he leave me alone!” Morwenna moaned. 

“I don’t know.” Drake said, kissing her forehead. “But we don’t have to wait to find out. Let’s go away. To London.” 

Morwenna stiffened. “Drake, you were serious? You’re half dead, look at you! How would we get anywhere?”

“Demelza says no broken bones, so I’ll heal alright.” Drake said. “If we can just lay low around here for a week, maybe two, we can go.” he spoke more quickly, liking the idea. “There’s so much bustle there, they’re sure to have work for me. I’ve got a bit of money saved up, not much, but enough to start-” 

“I have some funds.” Morwenna said. “It’s still late, I can sneak back in and out of the house and grab it. Everything that’s mine should fit in a carpetbag.” 

“You’re welcome to stay here until he heals.” Demelza said, stepping into the doorway. “Drake and Sam live elsewhere, so if George - or more realistically, one of his cronies - comes looking for you, they wouldn’t find you there.” 

Drake felt his heart soar at that. “Would ye really do that for me?”

“Of course, Drake.” Demelza smiled. “We have a bit saved up too that we probably could spare.”

“Oh we couldn’t take your money-”

“We’ll discuss that later.” Demelza waved her hand. “For now, I’ll take Morwenna back to get her things. Take your cloak dear, we have to stay hidden.”

…

“I don’t like this whole business.” Elizabeth said, getting into bed. 

“Dear, you worry too much.”

“Perhaps.” Elizabeth pulled the sheets over her shoulders. “Are you sure this is a good match?”

“For us all!” George assured her, tucking himself in as well. “Their love will grow, the match will elevate Morwenna, and we will have our alliance. Everyone wins.”

“What if she never loves him? What if she really does love Drake?”

“How could she truly love him? He’s so far beneath her station. A teenaged crush, a infatuation, sure. But love? That is far too serious of a feeling for the likes of him.” George tried to give his wife a reassuring smile. “Elizabeth I need your support on this. I am so sure of this match. Do you want to know how sure?”

“How sure?”

“So sure that I put an announcement in the newspaper for their engagement. I had it dropped off today, it should run tomorrow. Then the whole town should know, and Morwenna will find herself quite swept up with the excitement of it all, you know how you girls are.” 

Elizabeth pursed her lips a little. She knew exactly how girls were, how she was. “If you’re that sure, then I suppose it is all for the best. 

“Drake and Morwenna shan’t see each other again, I’ve made quite sure of that.” 

“You always do what you think is best, George.” Elizabeth said, leaning over to blow out the candle. 

They settled into bed, falling asleep so quickly that they did not hear the arrival of footsteps, the creeping up the stairs, or Morwenna’s quick packing. She was gone in less than ten minutes, and no one was the wiser.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been but three days since their plan was devised, and Morwenna knew it would be quite some time before she felt truly comfortable around Ross and Demelza. Perversely, she hoped she would never feel comfortable living here, on account of the fact that Drake would heal up so quickly that they could take off. It was always hard to adjust to a new place and even though Demelza had been the one to offer that she stay, Morwenna still felt as though she were intruding. 

Drake was gone most of the day, working with his brother and living in a different home, but he came by for breakfast and for the early evening to spend time with her. She loved this time with him, but she didn’t like the feeling that she was being watched - Demelza and Ross and their kids and Prudie and sometimes Sam hung around and observed them like a theater performance, looking to see if she loved him correctly, if she really meant to stay. She did! She really did! But she could tell they thought she’d bolt at any moment.

They were all so gentle with her, in such a conspicuous way. They used extra niceties and smiles and were always asking her if she was comfortable and happy here. She was happy enough and would always assure them, not wanting to seem ungrateful for this great generosity, but she wished she could find her way out of the house.

And, of course, it’s not as though she was forbidden to leave, it just wasn’t prudent. George and Ossie and all their acquaintances still roamed freely. She didn’t know how George had reacted to waking up and finding her gone, but she doubted that he was thrilled with the concept. Maybe he sent out a search party to drag her back, maybe he just tried to keep it under wraps. Morwenna wasn’t sure which was worse, she just knew it’d be better if no one saw her until she could leave for good.

...

Osbourne paced in his study. Why was George so bloody stupid as to run that announcement? People had already written to offer their congratulations as to his engagement, there was no way for him to act as though this was his choice. Either he was left hanging by his bride-to-be, or he would slander her name and be the man who got engaged to a woman so quickly, with so little information, that her facade could not even be concealed for a day past engagement. 

And that would make him a fool. Fuck her, he was not a foolish man.

He didn’t know what to do, other than pace and curse her name and figure out what he would do once he found her. He was still willing to marry her, but she would pay before that happened. And after, too. 

Ossie didn’t know how to go about town anymore. It hadn’t been too long, so no one asked any questions that were too pressing.  _ When is the date set for, Ossie? When may we have you and the Missus over? Why haven’t we seen the lovely bride to be?  _ These questions had not yet arrived, but they would soon. He knew they would, of course they would. Why would anyone assume that a woman would bolt from a man with money and position? 

He didn’t know where she was, and he didn’t know when he’d find out. She couldn’t hide too long - she hadn’t much money herself, and she was only a governess teamed up with an illiterate blacksmith. Where could they possibly go? Could they slip beyond the bonds of this earth and float within the stars? They were neither gods nor monsters, they were two stupid young people that left footprints and breadcrumbs, and would one day be found.

But until that day, he needed lies and diversions, during a time where he should be celebrating to arrival of his next wife. Curse them all for taking this from him!

George deserved a piece of his mind for letting this happen. It was all his idea in the first place! She had the manner of a field mouse, he never even wanted to marry her in the first place. But now the town knew of their impending union, and to lose the engagement - at least, not on his terms - would be an embarrassment he would never recover from.

He had to find Morwenna and marry her, whatever the cost. But first, he had to give George a piece of him mind. And find out  _ exactly _ who this upstart was, and where he could be found.

…

Drake closed up shop at the end of the day, popping his hat on and headed towards town, where he’d pick up a treat for his sister and Morwenna, and see her at last. He hummed to himself as he climbed up the hill and made his way to the hustle and bustle. He thought over what he should purchase, and figured he should pick some flowers as well.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear when he was called out for, but he was shaken from his reverie when his arm was grabbed.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, stumbling a little.

“Did you not hear me call?” the man released him immediately, stepping back and resting his hand on his walking stick.

Drake recognized him straight away. He wondered how the man knew him - but it was a small town. And that was not what was important right now. 

“Suppose I didn’t.” Drake said curtly, but calmly. 

“You’re Drake Carne, aren’t you?”

“Aye, that’s me.”

“I hear you have some understanding of, eh, where my fiance is.”

“Oh?” Drake said. He wouldn’t show anything, wouldn’t give this man either the information or satisfaction he sought. 

“Miss Morwenna? We are engaged to be married.”

“Congratulations.”

“I was informed you have been skulking about her for a while now.”

_ He wasn’t not skulking- _ Drake cleared his throat. “Oh?”

“Don’t play stupid with me boy, I know you can’t possibly be that dumb!” Osborne snapped. “I’m sure you’re hiding her, and your obstanace has all but confirmed that.”

“Why would I do that?” Drake asked, furrowing his brow as convincingly as he could. 

Osbourne gave a fussy little stomp. “Well, we shall see, regardless!” 

“If you’ll excuse me, I really must be on my way, i have errands to run.” 

“You cannot hide for profit, son.” Osborne warned. “Whatever you seek to keep under wraps will be revealed.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know!” Drake said dismissively, heading away. 

...

Morwenna was reading with the last light of the day when Drake came by. 

“Drake!” she exclaimed happily, marking her place in her book. 

“How was your day, ‘Wenna?” he asked, stooping to kiss her cheek. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap as she laughed a little, grabbing his shoulder to steady herself.

“It was fine.” she sighed. She didn’t want to burden Drake by telling him how cooped up she felt. They’d be out of here soon, and that’s what matters. 

“You’ll never guess who I ran into earlier today.” Drake said, as lightly as he could. 

“Hm?”

“Your fiance.”

Morwenna’s heart dropped into her stomach and it knocked the wind out of her. “Osbourne?” 

“I’m afraid so.”

“Did he say anything about me?” she asked softly.

“Well, he didn’t approach me to talk about the weather. But this is good news, in a way. He was trying to get information out of me - of course I didn’t tell him anything. That means he and, by extension, George, doesn’t know where ye are.”

Morwenna paused for a second, looking out at nothing. “I suppose that does help, to think of it that way.”

“And I’ll be healed up soon, and well enough to travel. We can leave then. We can leave right now, if you want to.” Drake said. “I don’t like having you at risk like this.”

“I don’t want to go before you’re healed.” Morwenna said firmly. “Let me see.” she pulled back at his collar, revealing a large yellow and purple bruise on his collarbone. She winced. “Are you not treating these?” she asked. 

“I’m letting them heal. No more brawls, I promise.” Drake laughed. 

“Not just let heal,  _ treat _ . Your sister has a poultice-” Morwenna slid off his lap and went to Demelza’s medicine cabinet, rummaging through the bottles and jars. “Here, this is it.”  

Drake pulled off his cravat and coat and held the jar and bandages as Morwenna scooped some out with her fingers. 

“You have to take your shirt off.” she said.

Drake stood up and smiled. “If ye want.” he said, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it off. 

Morwenna flushed and looked away for a second, before bouncing back to her task. “Just - just hold still.” she said, softly touching his back, spreading the poultice. 

She liked touching him, feeling the smooth muscles of his back. She didn’t know how he was built like this, with skin so smooth but hands so rough. His back arched out and she ran her hand up it, resting on his shoulder. She kept the contact as she stepped in front of him, looking up into his eyes. 

“You know I love you?” Drake said, half a statement, half a question. He rested his hands on her waist and kissed her hard, taking in the moment like he did every moment with her. 

They broke apart and Drake kissed her forehead, her cheek, her other cheek, the tip of her nose, and her lips quickly again before stretching out his arms and saying “Alright, you may finish caressing me.”

“Drake!” Morwenna flushed again. “This is the only way to put it on. Unless you’d rather I use a trowel?” 

“No, I think that would be far less pleasant than the alternative. But you should admit it.” Drake smiled down at her as she spread the mixture on his shoulders.

“Admit  _ what _ ?”

“That you think I’m cute.”

Morwenna rolled her eyes. “Of course I think you’re cute. I’m want to marry you! I feel like that’s a prerequisite.”

“I think you’re cute too.” he bobbed forward to kiss her again.

“Drake, you’re getting it everywhere!” Morwenna laughed, scooting some back on top of the wound. 

“Oh no! Now all of of my skin will heal, I’ll be stronger than ever! I will withstand the puncture of knives, the shots of bullets!” 

Morwenna laughed. “What will you do with your new strength?” 

“Not sure. Get more toads, ignore the consequences even more.” 

“Oh, Drake, not more toads!”

“I will fill our London home with them! Everywhere you look, another toad. Open a pot? Toad. Lay down to sleep? Toad. Reach for a sock? Toad.” 

“Drake, you can’t-”

“Reach into a spice jar? Toad jar. Go to pick an apple? Toad-ple. Want to hold a toad? Probably a frog.” 

Morwenna laughed, a deep laugh that caused her to stagger back and put her free hand over her mouth. “We’ll see how you like it, when I stuff all your clothes with salamanders!” 

“Well, we’ll see who wins that round!” Drake laughed, reaching out for her waist and pulling her closer. “Regardless, we’ll have the loudest home in London. All night it’ll croak and do whatever noise salamanders make.” 

Morwenna made a little peeping noise, then burst into another fit of laughter. 

Drake laughed at this. “Is that the noise they make?” 

Morwenna laughed and shrugged. “They make  _ some _ noise, why not that?” 

Drake laughed again and kissed the top of her head. “Why not, indeed?”

...

Elizabeth didn’t want to cause trouble - but perhaps she already had. That was the issue. Would meddling with Morwenna again be fixing a problem, or starting a new one? George was so sure about this match, and he was a smart man. Maybe she was being paranoid. And she did want Morwenna to have a good position. 

But she wished it came attached to a different man! Elizabeth didn’t know too much about Osbourne personally, and maybe that just aided her concern, but she had heard concerning things. He was a man of God, yes, but he seemed to do very...ungodly things. She had heard from more than one person that he had been seen hanging around brothels, though no one had seen him enter or emerge from one, exactly. 

One of her friends had come by around Christmas, a few years back. They had taken up drinking, as it was the season, and had fallen into giggles and gossip, tucking themselves by the fire and speaking rumors of everyone they knew except themselves. 

“Do you know the vicar? Osbourne?” her friend had drunkenly whispered, leaning forward over her drink.

“Yes.”

“I’ve heard he’s a frequenter of some of our...less virtuous women.” her friend took a sip of her drink.

“The vicar? Really? Doesn’t he have a wife?”

“Well, yes. But apparently she allows it because of one of his...less seemly preferences.” 

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. “What do you mean?”

They leaned in so close their foreheads were almost bumping together.

“He likes to suck on their  **_toes_ ** .” 

“Ew!” Elizabeth exclaimed, jutting back. 

“I know! I know!” 

Both women squealed at the peculiarity of it all and descended into laughter, moving to another topic. Elizabeth wondered how she would’ve reacted had they had that conversation today. She wondered why having that information didn’t change her complicitancy. She didn’t wonder enough to change her course of action.

...

Drake came by later than usual, and it was already almost dark. 

“Morwenna!” he said happily, kissing her temple and taking her hand to tug her up. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Morwenna said, a bit confused. 

“Just out into the woods.”

“What’s going on? What if someone sees?”

“It’s nearly dark, no one will see ye. And no one is about, anyway. We’re on Ross and Demelza’s property. People generally don’t loiter there.”

“Okay, well then, what are we doing?”

They were in the woods at this time, about thirty feet deep. There were still wide clearings, but nothing was plainly clear outside of the woods. 

“Remember how I said I’d do anything to protect you?” Drake pulled out three knives. “That includes teaching you how to protect yourself.”

…

Drake didn’t like that she was so afraid to start out, but he knew that was precisely what made doing this so important. By nature of their plan, and of the way of life, he couldn’t be by her side at all times. And no one should want to hurt Morwenna, it didn’t make sense in the cosmic way, but people did. Because she was herself, or because she was a woman, or because she was with him, he didn’t know. It could’ve been a mix of all three. 

Still she stood, holding the knife as gingerly as a one would hold a spider, as if it could jump out of her hand and out at her. 

“You can’t quite hold it like that.” Drake laughed a little, trying to put her at ease. “Hold it softly but firmly, like a toad.”

Morwenna giggle a little at this. 

“Here, like this.” Drake wrapped his hand around hers and adjusted her form. “The big thing you have to learn is to use it, just at all. You don’t have to know any fancy fighting or slashing moves or anything of that sort. That’s not the point of this right now. I just don’t want you to see it as something that’ll hurt you just for holding it.” 

Drake let go of her hand and Morwenna moved the knife around. Of course she had handled knives before, but thinking of them in the context of chopping a potato and chopping a human were very different. Even if there was no present danger, just the thought! The visual! 

“Don’t think. Just throw it.”

“What?”

“Don’t think! At the tree! Throw!”

Morwenna flung the knife away and it stuck in the tree.”

“There. You used it as a weapon. But did it hurt you?”

“No...but I didn’t think it would!”

“Are you sure? You hesitated.”

“Well, what if it had cut me?” Morwenna bit her lip. “As I threw it?”

“But it didn’t!” 

“But what if it does next time? How do you know nothing bad will happen?”

Drake want to reassure her, but he also didn’t want to lie to her. “I don’t.” 

Morwenna took more steadiness in this than anything else he would’ve said. “Give me another knife.” she said, pointing at a different tree. “I will hit that one this time.”

...

Osbourne had shaken George down for information already, and George had tried to brush him off as best he could, and as only George could do. But time had passed, embarrassment had grown, and it was time for Morwenna to be returned to him, posthaste. 

It was clear that George did not want to talk to him, but Ossie made it clear that he would not be sent away. So they met. 

“Tell me, George, have you found my fiance yet?”

George stiffened at the brashness. “No.”

“You ran the newspiece, yes?”

“Yes.”

“So now everyone knows we are to be wed, yet no one has seen us together. I may not show her around the social circle. You must understand how vexing this is.”

“I’m sure, but I know you don’t presume to accuse me of sending her off or-”

“No, no, I highly doubt that. But you need to find her.” Ossie said stiffly, leaning forward. “Let me make this quite clear, George. If Morwenna is not back on my arm within a week, I am out of our little arrangement.”

He stood up and left, before George could realize how disadvantageous that would be for Osborne as well. 

...

The sun was only beginning her descent from the sky, the next day, and the house was far quieter than normal. Ross and Demelza were out at the mines, and Prudie took the kids on a walk not fifteen minutes ago, in order to tire them out some. 

There were three quick knocks on the door and Morwenna jumped up excitedly - Drake always knocked like that! She opened the door and he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I miss you all the time, you know that?” Drake said.

“I feel the same way.” Morwenna smiled a little. 

Expressing her feelings, especially  _ these _ feelings, never came easily to Morwenna. Of course she felt them just as deeply as anyone else, but it was never proper for a woman, especially one with her upbringing, to be as open and free with her deep thoughts. 

But she loved Drake so, and knew he already loved her. That he had for some time. She knew he wouldn’t be scared away by her announcing her feelings. She had told him she loved him, but she had never said it first, unprompted. It was always a confirmation, never an announcement. 

Drake took off his hat and jacket and sat down by the fire. Morwenna sat on his lap without him pulling her closer and he smiled in surprise, wrapping his arms around her. She cradled her head into his neck and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Drake Carne.” she said.

He had poetic speeches to respond, thinks he had said to himself a thousand times. About how he loved her, only her - always had, always would. She was the love of his life, in the purest sense of the word, in the absoluteness of the world. But that wasn’t for this moment. Drake just sighed, feeling the breeze from the open window, the last few warming rays of sun, the love of the girl he had pledged his life to. 

“I love you, Morwenna Chynoweth.”

She reached her hand up to rest on his jawline and he leaned in to kiss her deeply, wrapping an arm around her waist and rest his other hand on her upper thigh.

They were so in love, so lost in each other, that they hadn’t even noticed that they’d been spotted through the window by none other than Tom Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry!!! That this update took forever but i saw some s5 pics and i’m back on my bullshit!!!!**

Morwenna lay awake that night, hand on heart, wondering what was to become of them. For the first time in so long, her whole life it seemed, she was happy. Unabashedly, unebbingly happy. It made her think things she never thought she’d think, and do things she never thought she’d do. Morwenna didn’t think of herself as a brave girl, even now, but perhaps it was still fair for her to consider some of her actions brave. 

Like the one that seized her this night, that caused her to roll out of bed and put her housecoat and shoes on. It was impulsive, it was half-formed, it was unlike anything she would’ve done before. But then again, she had never  _ loved _ anyone before.

Drake lived on the edge town, a relatively short, maybe ten minute walk away. This was not a crazy idea. She was assuring herself of this. And she wasn’t going for any particular reason, anyway. She just missed him, and he was her sort-of fiance, what was so wrong with that?

She knew his house well, even in the night. She reached up to knock but realized that she didn’t know if that’d wake Sam, or what if Drake woke up wrong and wondered why she was there, and she just pushed open the door and shut it quietly behind herself. The trusting Carnes. Most people didn’t lock their doors, but of course they wouldn’t either. 

The house was simple - 3 rooms. One for Sam, one for general space, one for Drake. 

“Drake?” she whispered in a doorway she thought, prayed was his. 

There was a grumble and a shifting in sheets, and she made out the general shape of her love. 

He sat up groggily, confused. “‘Wenna?” he then sat up suddenly, just now registering the time. “Morwenna!” 

“Yes, sh!” she said, coming into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed. “Is it okay that I’m here?”

“Is it okay?” Drake tried to muffle his laughter. “Is it not every man’s dream to wake from his dream of a lovely girl, only to find her there?” 

Morwenna slipped her shoes off and rolled into bed with him, letting him pull her on top of himself. She snuggled down into his chest, burying her face into his neck and inhaling deeply. Drake smelled so  _ good _ \- like the outside after it rained, like a day down at the beach, like all that was good and stable within the earth. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting one of his hands trail up and down her spine. She shifted so she was half-off, half-on him, with one of her legs hitched over his. 

“Though I must ask, my sweet, is everything okay? Are you alright? Do you need something?” Drake said, rubbing her back. 

Morwenna inhaled deeply again, and turned her head to rest her cheek on his shoulder. “Just...no. I just missed you, that’s all. I’m sorry, I-” 

“No, no, what on earth are you apologizing for?” Drake laughed, running a thumb across her cheek. “I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you’re here.” 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, and of course I’d be waking you, I just didn’t think-”

Drake kissed her then, moving his hands back to her back to press her more closely to him. He broke suddenly. “ _ You _ can wake me up anytime. I  _ promise _ , Wenna, you would never, ever be intruding. I’m always happy to see you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Aye!” he kissed her again. “Now, if it was Prudie bargin’ in here I’d be a little perturbed-”

Morwenna laughed and stifled the noise with her hand. “Okay, I’ll tell her to not come by tomorrow then.” 

“Send my regrets,” Drake kissed her again. “But tell her I’m already spoken for.”

Drake rolled over on top of her, kissing her jawline and her neck, and trailing kisses up to her ear. He put his hand down on her housecoat, limiting the movement of one of her arms. 

“Ugh - wait. Hold on.” Morwenna said. 

Drake rolled off her. “Ye okay?” 

“Yes, yes, this is just too much.” she said, sliding out of the housecoat and pushing it to the foot of the bed. A beat of silence passed between them. “You-you can kiss me again.” 

Drake gave her a crooked smile. “Is this what you’ve come here for, to seduce me?”

Morwenna flushed bright red in the darkness, but balked at the implication of what he was saying and what she was doing and wasn’t that what she at least  _ kind of _ wanted anyway? “I-” 

“It’s working, if that was your plan.” Drake cupped her face and kissed her. “But here. You lost something, I’ll lose something.” he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off. 

Morwenna stared at him for a second, his body all lean muscle. She reached forward and gently touched his chest, running her hand down his torso and across his flat stomach, crinkled at the bottom because of how he was sitting. Hands still on him, she leaned forward and kissed him softly, but he returned with more force, more hunger. She would’ve melted into him if such a thing were possible, but settled for letting him push her back to a lying position. 

“You know,” Drake said, between kisses. “I’m willing to lose more clothes, if you are.” 

Morwenna laughed. “Alright.” she said, her heart hammering in her chest. She lifted a leg and grabbed the toe of her sock, pulling it off. “Your turn!” 

Drake snorted, pulling at the strings at the top of Morwenna’s nightgown. “Hey, no fair! I only have pants left!” 

“Should’ve made a better deal! You have no future with genies.” Morwenna bemoaned. 

“Fine, just give me a minute.” Drake said, his own heart beating so quickly he was sure Morwenna could feel it. But it’s not like that would be giving her any information she didn’t already have. He grabbed her knee and hitched her bare leg around him, giving him the access he needed to run his hand up her calf, her thigh, and rest on her bare hip, grabbing her hip in his hand.  _ Just a minute. I’d like to drag this out as long as possible.  _

He rose up and undid one button on his breeches, before pulling off some twine on his wrist that he had wrapped earlier that day, and discarding that on the floor. “There!” he said, dipping back down to Morwenna. 

Morwenna giggled. “Cheater!”

“You started it!”

“It’s fine! I have another sock!” 

“Nope! Socks don’t count anymore!” 

“Fine! But neither does any more twine!” Morwenna flopped her arms over her head. “Undress me!” 

Drake happily complied, bunching up the fabric as he slowly dragged it up over her body and over her head. Morwenna felt somewhat self-conscious, and looped her arms around his neck to drag his body down to cover hers.  _ It’s Drake.  _ She had to remind herself.  _ Drake! He wouldn’t think poorly of her, or find fault with her body. It was  _ **_Drake_ ** _.  _

“It’s your turn now.” Morwenna breathed, running her hands down his stomach and tugging at his waistline. 

Drake smiled down at her again, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her lips, before sliding off his pants and pressing her back into the pillows.

“I  _ am _ leaving the other sock on.”

…

George lay awake, next to his sleeping wife. He had all the information he needed, and there was nothing that reasonably should stop him from collecting Morwenna and depositing her into Mr. Whitworth’s arms. It had to be done. She’d learn to love him, he’d get the alignment. This is what marriage was for, was it not? Even his! He loved Elizabeth, but her advantages were also countless.

This confusion was weakness, and he’d have no more of it! In a huff, he flipped to his side, away from his wife. Tom Harry had given him all the information he needed. Tomorrow, he would act.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep. If he stayed too long in a place of contemplation, he was afraid he’d change his mind.

…

Drake woke early, early the next morning, far before the sun was up. The world was too exciting now for sleep. Morwenna laid with her cheek to his chest, sleeping soundly, and for one moment, everything was as lovely as it could be. 

But all too quickly, Drake was yanked from that moment. She couldn’t be found here with him - soon the sun would rise, and the town with it. The Poldarks would worry that something had happened to her, scandal could be attached to her name, people would think that they did something that they most certainly did. 

If it was just his name being tossed around, he’d think nothing of it. But it was Morwenna’s name as well, and she didn’t deserve any slander. 

“Love?” he said, shaking her softly. 

She hummed, hitching her leg over him and sighing. 

He smiled, running his hand down her back. “Are you awake?” he asked softly. 

She sighed. “Nope.” 

“That’s what I thought.” he said, kissing the top of her head. “But we’ve got to get you back home.” 

“Hm?” Morwenna shot up then. “Oh! What time is it?”

“Still very early, worry not. No one should be up yet. No one will be the wiser.” he took both her hands. 

Morwenna looked out the window. “Good, oh good. Oh, I didn’t mean to fall asleep!” 

Drake pressed her to himself once again. “I’m glad you did. I look forward to having you sleep on me every night, soon enough.”

“Is  _ that _ your propo-?”

“No!” Drake interrupted. “You’ll know, I promise.”

Morwenna smiled a little, fumbling for her nightgown and sliding it over her head. “Oh, I hope no one noticed.” 

“There’s no way they did.” Drake assured her. “You’ll slip back inside, quiet as a mouse. After all, sleeping at my sister’s house, sleeping at mine - what’s the real difference?”

“ _ Well _ ,” Morwenna said, giggling.   

Drake kissed her again and stood to quickly dress for the day, pulling on breeches, a shirt, and a jacket. He slipped a few things into his pockets. By the time his boots were on, Morwenna was pulling on her last sock and reaching for her shoes. He reached his hands out to pull her up. 

“I love you.” he said, warmly, sincerely. 

She bounced up on her toes to kiss him again. “I love you, too.”

...

The sun was just starting up over the horizon when they slipped back inside. 

“No one’s up!” Morwenna said quietly, excitedly. 

“Perfect.” Drake said. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Do we have any raspberries?” Morwenna mused, headed towards the kitchen. “I’ve had such the craving these past few days…” 

She looked around, but it would appear not so. 

“Hmph.” she said, hands on hips. 

“I know where there’s a thicket, not too far from here, I’ll fetch ye some.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense! It’ll give me the perfect excuse to come by in the morning and see you again.” Drake kissed her cheek. “Or, rather, for the first time today.” 

…

“Morwenna...Morwenna you are the most wonderful, no, beautiful, no enchanting-” Drake gathered the raspberries in a basket slowly, letting the words come as naturally as they could. He had been thinking about what to say, and how to say it for weeks now - months, genuinely, but weeks with any real fervor. 

How could he ask such a girl to marry him? He trusted she hadn’t changed her answer, but how could he possibly adequately express the depth of his feelings for her? He only got one chance, one real chance to propose. He had to make the most of it, because she’d have those words forever. They had to be the right ones.

Hooking the basket over his wrist, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was a simple ring, it’s not as though he had money for diamonds, but it was shiny and bright and he wanted it to be hers. He hoped it’d be enough for now, ad he hoped that she’d understand that once he had money, once he had anything, it would be hers.

“Morwenna, will you marry me?” the words tasted right to him. The soliloquy changed, the best words were still out of reach, but the last sentence was all he needed anyway.

He was ready to go back. It was time for his real proposal.

…

Morwenna laughed at the impropriety of it all, and she laughed how Elizabeth’s accusation came to her mind so easily.  _ You gave yourself to an illiterate miner! _ Untrue! He could read. She laid a hand on her stomach, remembering how it felt to see him and touch him in this way. 

“Daydreaming, dear?”

Morwenna spun around, hand going to her heart. The voice was not Drake’s. 

“We’re going to move quickly, and you’re going to do what I say.” George said, leaning in the window.

“W-what?” Morwenna said, her mouth going dry. 

“I know what you’re doing with that miner.” George said disgustedly. “I know you ran away to be with him. Whatever teenage infatuation…” he sneered to finish the sentence.

“I love him!” Morwenna insisted, the bravery of last night stemming through to today. 

“That’s not important. You are betrothed to another.”

“I never wanted to marry him!” 

“Morwenna!” 

And just like that, with one childish, regressive scold of her name, Morwenna felt her confidence fold. She didn’t want to marry Osbourne still, that she knew, but her words dried up and she stared back at George through the window, feeling that even the structure of the house was not enough of a barrier between them. 

“You’ve met Tom Harry?” George asked, beckoning her closer. 

“Yes.” Morwenna said cooly, taking the few steps in order to meet him at the windowsill. 

“Take a look there, up in the woods. See, we saw the miner go off, up that way through the woods. Do you see the figure there?”

“Yes.”

“That’s Tom Harry! Do you see what he’s holding there?”

Morwenna’s heart stopped, falling into her stomach like a bird out of the sky.

“That’s his gun! Now, if you’re not being cooperative, he has orders to go after Drake.” George said. “All I have to do is wave my hand like this, and he’ll just-” George moved to lift his hand.

“No!” Morwenna exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and holding his hand down. 

“As I thought.” George said. “Now, do we have more of an understanding?”

“What do you want?”

“Come with me, it’s time for you to be wed.” George said cooly. 

“I’m not even dressed!” Morwenna said, tears welling up.

George rolled his eyes. “Grab a dress, quickly. I have my carriage, no one will see you.” George looked off to where Tom Harry was. “You have one minute, or I send him off.” 

Morwenna, panicking, grabbed the first dress she touched and went out the door, up into the carriage with George, and sped away as Drake wound around the bend back to the home.

...

Drake stopped for a second at the top of the bluff, looking down at the small home. He had mere moments before his life was changed, before Morwenna would - God willing - be his fiance. Soon his wife. He had dreamed of this day for so long, it was hard to believe that it was truly here. At many times it really seemed as though it would never happen. 

Excited, heart swelling, he bounded down the hill and opened the door to the house. There was silence. 

“Morwenna?” he called out. 

No response. 

There was shuffling upstairs, and Drake held his breath for a second, waiting for her to come down. 

“Oh, good morning brother!” Demelza came downstairs, tying the back of her dress. “You’re here awful early.” 

“I have-” Drake held up the basket. “They’re for Morwenna. Do you know where she is?” 

“Is she still sleeping?” Demelza looked over at where Morwenna had been resting. 

“No, she’s not downstairs I don’t think.” Drake said, poking around the rooms - opening cabinets and looking behind curtains, as if this was a game of hide and seek. The pit of dread in his stomach grew. 

“I didn’t hear her get up.” Demelza furrowed her brow. “But I only just woke up myself.” Demelza bit her lip. “Is she outside - by the barn or the garden, perhaps?”

“I’ll check. Can you look around the house more?” 

Drake ran outside, calling her name, looking in every structure. The land was mostly cleared. If she was still on Poldark land, she’d be at least visible by now. And what reason was there to hide? What could’ve happened so quickly, in the half-hour he was gone? Something was wrong, oh something was very, very wrong.

Drake stopped running, out of breath, but called her name once more. 

No response. 

His own guilt enveloped him hard. If he had foregone whatever shame and judgment fell upon them, if he had not returned her to a home that was not his own, if he hadn’t entrusted her to someone else, she’d likely be sleeping on his chest still. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review, please :) Holy series four conclusion lads am i right?


End file.
